dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Secret Crisis War!
Super Secret Crisis War is a 6-issue comic miniseries published by IDW Publishing. The series will involve a crossover between five Cartoon Network series: Ben 10, Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Samurai Jack. It is scheduled to be released in the summer of 2014. Synopsis *'Issue One': The devious demon Aku has called together a League of Extraordinary Villains - composed of malevolent miscreants from different cartoon universes. When their evil robots show up in the worlds of "The Powerpuff Girls," "Ben 10," "Samurai Jack," "Dexter's Laboratory," and "Ed, Edd and Eddy," it's up to all these fearless heroes to band together and put an end to the League's nefarious plot of inter-dimensional conquest! *'Issue Two': Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains have trapped Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter, the Powerpuff Girls, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy like bugs in a jar. (Okay, the Eds were a mistake!) Of course they'll escape! Of course, there'll be mayhem! Sheesh! What did Aku think would happen? *'Issue Three': Our heroes are trapped, but not for long! The League of Extraordinary Villains has underestimated Samurai Jack, Ben 10, The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter (oh, and Ed, Edd and Eddy!), and now they’re teaming up to get to the bottom of the League’s devious plan. *'Issue Four': The League of Extraordinary Villains have created a robot army of the captive heroes, Samurai Jack, Ben 10, Dexter and the Powerpuff Girls, with plans to conquer the Universe. Why would they do such a crazy thing? Why are there no Ed, Edd, and Eddy robots? And how can our heroes stop them? *'Issue Five': With the fate of worlds depending on them, destroying robots—even the powerful Doppelgangers—isn’t cutting it! Now Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter battle Aku and his League of Extraordinary Villains! The wild cards in this conflict? The unlikely team-up of Mojo Jojo and Ed, Edd, n’ Eddy! But the Three is caught by Robot Guards is sent warp room again. *'Issue Six': Mojo-Jojo and Ed, Edd & Eddy--captured! by Mandark and Robots. Samurai Jack, Ben 10, the Powerpuff Girls, and Dexter—overwhelmed by Aku, Vilgax and their Doppleganger army. The DeathStare—poised to destroy a world. The heroes are in trouble—so why would Aku and Vilgax attack each other? And, more important, who will win? Kids Next Door and Dexter's Family to save the world from villains. One Shot Tie Ins Although Johnny Bravo (July, by Erik Burnham), The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (August, by Kate Leth), Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends (September, by Ivan Cohen), Cow and Chicken (October, by Jim Zub) and Codename: Kids Next Door (November, by Scott Peterson) are not a major series involved in the crossover, it has been confirmed to be present as the protagonist series of parallel chapter. *'Johnny Bravo': There's trouble a brewin' in Aron City, and no sir, it ain't the kind that rhymes with pool! One of Aku's robots has appeared, intent on finding and challenging a hero - any hero - for its evil masters. Instead, the robot finds Johnny Bravo, and proof...that even a robot can be driven mad by exposure to Johnny's obliviousness. *'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy': After one of Aku's robots ends up merged with one of Vilgax's robots due to a malfunction, it lands at Endsville Elementary School. Billy and Mandy are interested in the robot (Billy wants to keep it and name it "Samuel," while Mandy wants to get rid of it), while Grim is merely confused by its existence. As the robot starts causing havoc, the protagonists must end the chaos in Endsville. *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends': The crossover event of the summer hits Foster's when one of Vilgax's robots known as "3XL", sets out to challenge Bloo, Eduardo, and a host of other familiar Friends! Will they pass the test? Or does the fate of Foster's rest in the hands of the house's newest resident Pixel? *'Cow and Chicken': Cow's strange new robotic visitor from parts unknown has Chicken feeling overlooked and ignored. Our foul-tempered fowl is looking for options and the Red Guy is more than happy to oblige... *'Codename: Kids Next Door': The KND discover something even worse than parents, the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, editors, or even asparagus, when they get caught up in the Super Secret Crisis War! Challenged to a fight by one of Aku's robots known as "Q-36", the KND find they're in an impossible situation: win and they're transported to the Robo-World. But lose and... well, they're goners! What's a collection of underage operatives for a super secret global organization to do? Characters Samurai Jack *Jack *Aku *Ultra-Robots Ben 10: Omniverse *Ben Tennyson **Ball Weevil **Astrodactyl **Kickin Hawk **Feedback **Bloxx **Molestache **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix **Four Arms **Rath *Vilgax *Computron's Minions * Khyber's Panuncian *Evil Ben-bots **Astrodactyl **Gravattack **Pesky Dust **Crashhopper **Atomix Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Dynamo Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Ed *Edd *Eddy Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Grim *Billy *Mandy *Eleanor Butterbean Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Frankie *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster *Goo *Fluffer Nutter *Jackie Khones *Yogi Boo Boo Cow and Chicken *Cow *Chicken *Mom *Dad *Red Guy Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *The Delightful Children From Down the Lane *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. Trivia *Each Issue will have it's own variant cover. Variants done by Troy Little connect to form one 2x3 cover. *The "League of Extraordinary Villains" is a reference to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by Allan Moore. *The Justice Friends's Major Glory, Valhallen, and Krunk appear on the SDCC Exclusive Cover, but does not actually appear in the story itself. *Dee Dee is mentioned from the issue 1 of the main "Super Secret Crisis War!" chapter. Gallery Super Secret Crisis War 2.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #1 (Heroes Cover) Super Secret Crisis War 4.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #1 (Villains Cover) Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-2.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #2. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-3.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #3. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-4.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #4. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-5.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #5. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_-6.jpg|Super Secret Crisis War #6. Super_Secret_Crisis_War_8.jpg 3914506-01-re-sdcc.jpg Super_Secret_Crisis_War.jpg|Collected Variant Super_Secret_Crisis_War_6.jpg|Samurai Jack #5 Retailer Incentive SSCW Dexter 01.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #1 Retailer Incentive Super_Secret_Crisis_War_7.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #2 Retailer Incentive SSCW Dexter.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #3 Retailer Incentive SSCW Dexter 02.jpg|Dexter's Laboratory #4 Retailer Incentive SSCW Issue 06.jpg|Dexter and Mandark return home. See also *Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up! References *Information about the series *Information about one-shots connected to the series Category:Comics Category:Crossover Category:IDW Comics